


【貂諾／娜諾】茫

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 只能寫出這種流水帳的我已經盡力了。太難寫了，血槽已空((倒
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	【貂諾／娜諾】茫

★ NCT同人  
★ 貂諾（道英×帝努）、娜諾（渽民×帝努）  
★ 🔞，含有3P情節，慎入  
★ 皆為虛構，請勿上升真人

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金道英撐著又暈又重的腦袋，努力直起了身體。真是大意了，酒量算不錯的他居然會被社團那群不安好心的學弟妹灌到掛。想著平時勢同水火的李泰容學長勸酒時那過於明豔的笑容，就知道他沒安好心。

模糊的記憶裡，最後是親近的弟弟羅渽民扶他坐上了車，看來是被他撿回家了吧。真好心，居然沒把醉鬼扔到客廳自生自滅。金道英跌跌撞撞地出了房門，打算解決了生理需求後繼續睡。

總算輕鬆了。上完廁所人也清醒了些，金道英這才仔細的環顧了下羅渽民的住處。兩房一廳一衛浴，整體還算簡單整齊，如果客廳沙發上不要擺那幾個占空間的粉嫩大娃娃就更好了。打了個哈欠，他正要回剛剛那間房繼續睡，突然聽到了一絲異音。

是從另一間房傳出來的。禁不住好奇，金道英屏住呼吸，悄悄的踱到那間房門外。

門是虛掩的。房內燈光能被門板攏在裡面，但那聲音卻穿過門縫，鑽入他的耳裡。

是細微卻黏膩的呻吟聲。

這弟弟真是不簡單，明明也喝了不少居然還有力氣跟女朋友玩啊。金道英一邊感嘆年輕人的好體力，一邊慢慢後退想離開，他可沒有窺淫癖。

「道英哥──！」

一聲拔高的呼喚讓金道英定在原地。不是羅渽民，是有點熟悉的，男人的聲音。但自己非但從沒被男人告白過，連與同性的肢體接觸都少有，跟李泰容那白癡打架除外。

究竟是誰，做愛時叫了自己的名字？金道英靠近房門，想悄悄再推開一點點縫，一點點就夠了，這樣就能看到床上的人是誰──

倏地，對上了羅渽民銳利的眼神。跟平時的明亮柔軟不同，猶如獸類鎖定闖入領地者那般鋒利凜然。金道英沒有看過這樣的羅渽民，一慌張居然不小心撞到門板。咚的一聲，闖入了藍鬍子公爵那秘密禁室。

不敢細看裸著上身的羅渽民與床上橫躺的那位，金道英尷尬地低下頭連聲道歉，想趕快離開這個讓他渾身不自在的情境。

「道英哥剛剛都聽見了吧？你的名字。」羅渽民的聲音暗啞卻輕柔，緩緩地對金道英吐出惡魔引誘之語。

「不想知道是誰嗎？」

是顯而易見的陷阱，他卻願者上鉤。

橫陳在白色被單之上的肉體，皮膚白皙，肌理分明，流暢的肌肉線條配上緊實的肌膚，像是博物館內剛柔兼具的石雕作品。金道英緩緩走進床前，將擋著臉的毯子一掀，倒吸一口氣。

李帝努。

是那個雖然平時安靜木訥，但只要見到自己便會笑彎眼，追上來軟軟的喊著道英哥，無論怎樣愛的拍打揉捏都默默承受下來，只會乖乖對著自己微笑的那個，李帝努？

「很驚訝嗎？我們帝努真是可憐哪，喜歡了這麼久的道英哥哥，結果人家現在才知道。」

「知道了之後，哥現在要怎麼做呢？來摸摸他嗎？」

沒把羅渽民惡魔的耳語聽進去，他不由自主的湊近了些。床上的弟弟，千真萬確是他最疼愛的帝努。平常總是似含著一汪清泉的漆黑瞳仁，此時被長而濃密的睫毛保護著不露分毫。眼眶泛紅著想來剛剛是被狠狠逼哭過了，明明眼睫一片乾爽，但那枚點綴的淚痣卻多平添了幾分泫然欲泣的錯覺，好像下一秒就該有顆鑽石衝出那濃密的防衛，墜入凡間。

金道英沒想到，讓自己時常大呼可愛，想要如寵孩子般親親摟摟的天使弟弟，居然有一天會被折去羽翼，躺在其他男人的床上受辱。身下枕著白色被單，身上又覆著寥寥粉色毛毯，軀體上更是有幾處紅白交錯，交織成淫靡的圖紋。

簡直像是一塊頂端已微微鬆散的草莓奶油蛋糕，不復完整卻讓人能更放心的把奶油攪開，吃乾抹淨。

× × × × ×

是遲來的後勁嗎。大腦就像被浸泡在酒精中，思考變得遲緩且虛幻。羅渽民沉默地把李帝努扶起來，把他的上半身好好固定在胸膛前，我也順勢拉起那雙又直又長的腿。

在李帝努僅有的幾次穿短褲時，我曾經注意過這雙在太陽光照射下，顯得過於白皙順滑的腿。當時的調侃讓李帝努紅了耳尖，話題也被他很快的順過去了。現在細看，簡直是雙女孩子般漂亮的腿，從大腿根到腳趾尖都讓人想狠狠嗜咬，留下一些紅印點綴。

分開雙腿，露出藏起來的柔軟。帝努真的是又可愛又漂亮的天使，連一般人久不見天日因此多有暗沉的性器都嫣紅漂亮。軟軟的陰莖剛射過，在沾著晶亮微白東西的淺淺毛髮裡睡著，再往下的小洞也是透著艷紅之色，徐徐的流出幾絲純白。

當真是流著蜜與奶之地啊。

下腹開始緊繃。更靠近些，用我的滾燙磨蹭他的微涼。與用手指擠壓的感覺完全不同，看著自己的陰莖將他那些液體塗抹地亂七八糟，穴口也因為時不時的擠壓而微微凹陷。明明不是第一次看到這種景象，但感覺全身血液急速下衝，腦袋也更輕飄飄了。

被羅渽民抱著的他正沉睡著。即使被慢條斯理地玩著胸前乳頭，也只是皺皺眉繼續承受。

好乖。即使下身被我挺腰緩緩刺入，還是像被困在閣樓中沉睡的美人般沒有醒來。

好暖。是因為被操開過的緣故嗎，又熱又濕，甚至微微收縮著取悅我。

對著我的睡美人行著淫靡之事，邊以虔誠的吻潤濕他的唇。果然是缺了吻的緣故，緩緩顯露的黑珍珠清晰的將迷醉的我清晰倒映出來。

在水面慢慢聚映出的先是驚訝，接著是抗拒。如此渴求我的他怎麼會是這樣的？所幸在我的動作之下，這些雜質慢慢被慾望的漩渦吞噬的一乾二淨。

羅渽民緊挨著他的耳畔，一邊輕撫他的髮絲，一邊輕輕緩緩的說些了什麼。他在耳語中如奶油慢慢融化，我又能窺見那一汪墨般漆黑卻又清澈沁人的清泉。

道英哥哥。他彎起眼睛輕喚我。

一瞬間，腦內失焦的幻燈片忽然清晰。戴著眼鏡茫然望向我的帝努、散亂著被我揉亂的髮絲翹著嘴無聲向我抗議的帝努、被箍著坐在我大腿上抗議我把他當女孩子卻還是乖乖靠著我休息的帝努……

哪一個都很可愛很喜歡。但哪一個都不及現在這個能讓我瘋狂。

隨著我變得粗暴的抽插，他忍不住嗚咽出聲。我不理他繼續耕耘，他的淚水便如決堤般滾滾而下。

滿身汗水，臉上也糊滿了眼淚，鼻腔發出邊哭邊隱忍吟叫的嗯嗯聲，雙腿也隨著我的撞擊快速擺動。

單純天真的美人魚，正渾身濕透的在沙灘上承受著自己選擇的痛苦。就算全身汗水淋漓，能喊叫的嗓子逐漸嘶啞不能出聲，那痛苦也不會減輕半分。

道英哥，道英哥。他在混亂的氣息裡艱難出聲。

你喜歡我好不好，道英哥。

聽著他的囈語，我望向了他的眼。那雙笑眼，即使盈滿了委屈痛苦的淚水，也是跟平常微笑的弧度一樣呢。

用力的幾個深深撞擊，我把解藥狠狠地注入小美人魚的體內。他會好受一點的。

對了，羅渽民呢？在徹底放鬆下來前，還沒來得及思考好像少了一個人，意識便很快沉沒在墨藍色的海洋中。

× × × × ×

渾身痠痛的醒來。已經習慣縱慾之後如此不適，但這渾身黏膩還是讓他皺了皺眉。這次怎麼沒幫我清理？睜開雙眼，白金色的陽光並未如以往灑落在臉頰上。被身前高大的人影擋住了。

「你……還好嗎？昨天沒來得及幫你清理，現在扶你去洗澡？」

李帝努不知道，平常期盼能天天聽到的嗓音，現在卻讓幾乎讓他的心跳停止。漂浮著彩色冰晶的清爽氣泡飲飛散在空氣中，酸甜依舊，但帶來的涼意卻讓空氣稀薄了起來。

「道英哥……？」他喃喃出聲。  
「嗯，是我。能站起來嗎？還是要抱你去也可以……」

側過臉，金道英有點尷尬的撓撓頭髮，緊張地等待李帝努的回答。雖然醒來時就像是做了場荒唐的綺夢，但躺在他身邊的李帝努是如此溫暖鮮活。或許，這陰錯陽差會是個好結局，能滿足弟弟的願望，他也能擁有一個可愛溫順的男朋友。

呆呆地看著金道英下撇的眼神與緊抿的唇，李帝努覺得自己全身的血液化身狂潮，衝擊得他的左心房砰砰作響。他努力地控制自己顫抖的嘴唇，氣息擦痛了他飽受折磨的聲帶。

「渽民呢？」  
「……什麼？」

金道英逆著陽光的身體明顯僵住了。但李帝努管不了那麼多，他跌跌撞撞的下床，不顧自己過度使用的關節正喀啦喀啦的抗議，披著薄被就衝向客廳。

但是客廳裡早已空無一人。

迎接他的，只是還來不及散去的，幾縷淡淡煙味而已。

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 只能寫出這種流水帳的我已經盡力了。太難寫了，血槽已空((倒


End file.
